When You're Gone
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: Another Loki/Tony one-shot. WARNING: This chapter DOES contain one instance of self-harm. It is rated accordingly.


**When You're Gone**

**Summary: Loki is alone; Stark to the rescue. Loki/Tony Stark one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel; song belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**This chapter is rated T because of a dark situation; I promise though it turns good in the end.**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Loki threw the tumbler across the room, shattering the glass mirror and the cup itself. He banged his back against the wall and slid down to sit.

He put his head between his legs and covered his head with his arms. His body shook with every cry.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Stark was supposed to be home days ago, but never showed up. No calls; it felt Loki feel cold inside.

He looked back up in the broken mirror, reflecting many broken pieces of his faces. He ignored the tear running down his cheek and crawled over to the mirror, running his fingers down the shards.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He wondered for a second if he could physically die. He picked up a shard off the ground and stared at it. The edges were sharp enough, he thought to himself.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Loki bit his lip hard when he sliced the shard through his wrist. He wanted to scream out, but waking the neighbors wasn't much of an option right now.

As quickly as he had picked it up, he threw the glass across the room and held his wrist. He almost forgot to breathe; his tears had their own mind now as they flowed like waterfalls.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do_

He looked over on the floor through his tear-filled eyes to the closet. He crawled over the best he could while holding his wrist. He opened the closet door and searched frantically from on the floor.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When he found the black T shirt, he ripped it off the hanger and hugged it tightly against his chest. He fell back onto the floor to lie down, closing his eyes. The pain in his wrist didn't go away, but he pushed it into the back of his mind.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Loki barely noticed the sound of the door closing until a shadow fell over him.

"Loki," he heard the familiar voice choke out. Loki jumped at the voice and sat up quickly, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"Don't be mad…" he practically whispered.

Tony dropped the package he was holding and sat down beside Loki in a heartbeat. He looked deep into Loki's eyes and then looked down at his wrist.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

"What are you doing?" he asked, concern written over every inch of his face. He grabbed Loki's wrist and examined it.

"I didn't think you were coming back," Loki replied hoarsely. Tony grabbed Loki and embraced him, holding the back of his head tight.

"Why would you think I would be mad?" Tony asked when he pulled away.

Loki said nothing, only showed Tony the Black Sabbath shirt, stained now with blood.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you _

"You're more important than a lousy shirt," Tony said, wiping the rest of the tears away from Loki's cheeks. "I can't buy you if I lose you."

Loki smiled for the first time in weeks at Tony.

"Let's get this place cleaned up," Tony said, smiling back. He helped Loki back up and quickly bandaged Loki's wrist up.

And for the first time in weeks, Loki felt at home and was more hopeful than ever.

_I Miss You._

**A/N: I'm no good at these endings (although I still believe this one was better than Away From the Sun).**

**This one was emotional to write. I've never really struggled with self-harm, but I know it's completely preventable and there is nothing in this world that is worth killing yourself over. 3 There are always people that love you and will support you, and they are willing to help you if they truly care. No matter how many 'friends' turn out hating you, no matter if your boyfriend/girlfriend breaks up with you, no matter what, suicide is dangerous but it is completely treatable! Don't let yourself get involved in the wrong crowds, and although it's easier said than done, NEVER listen to the negativity thrown your way. The people that are negative would prefer to see you dead, so hold your head up high and prove to them that they won't control your life 3**


End file.
